Knights Of Cydonia
by alexiscullen
Summary: AU After a mass destruction around the planet, Edward and Bella are led to believe they are the only remains of humanity on the globe… E x B all human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I'm only playing around with them. ;-)**

* * *

The world had ended. 

Generations of families had been destroyed.

The many people who had wandered around town just a few days ago were now gone.

Gone!

Never to cross this earth again.

The tall buildings which had enclosed upon us for so many decades were now piles of ashes around me.

Monsters made of black sand, ready to involve me and destroy me just like they did to the others. The ones who didn't survive the devastation that followed before my eyes.

The sky was grey. The perfect colour for the mourning that was soon to come, the mourning I dreaded because it would mean they were all dead. Dead and I was laying here on the wet, cold floor staring at nothing in particular – not enjoying the fact that I, me, this poor excuse for a human being, was alive! Alive! Oh the irony!

Yes, I was alive, my heart was still beating my blood through my body, my mind was still working as fast and thoroughly as it had been before all this, and my body was feeling everything that a normal person would feel in my situation.

I was also aching in every way you could think of. I was hurting in every aspect a person could. I don't know how long I spent there, lying on the cold concrete.

My body was submerged in a pile of a sickeningly red liquid, probably my own blood mixed with the blood of other's. I shuddered at the thought.

The idea of the spilled blood surrounding me disgusted me in a way I could never think blood would.

As if struck by lightning my body suddenly jerked up and before my mind could register anything, I was standing.

My bare feet were touching the inhumanly icy ground, my toes sunken in the sticking fluid. I took a deep breath, my eyes closed for a brief moment and then I exhaled. My eyes suddenly popped open.

The sight was beautiful – beautiful if you believe a destroyed city is a glorious sight – I do. The way the sunrise was kissing the top of the ashes that had been high skyscrapers a few hours ago and the blood was covering the floor like a sheet of burgundy velvet, made me want to get a good canvas and paintbrush and paint the scenery away.

But there was no canvas there, neither was a paintbrush nor paint to actually colour the morbid panorama.

Through my peripherical view I sensed some movement and quickly turned around. There, a few yards away from me lay a body. No, no just a body but a living body. A body that clearly belonged to a breathing person!

Another human being that had survived the devastation!

I exclaimed in surprised. A mixture of happiness and astonishment immediately engulfed me. I took a few uneasy steps toward it before the person stopped its struggling and inhaled a deep mouthful of air.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was hoarse and my throat dry.

"Oh thank God!" The person exclaimed.

The voice was deep; I immediately noticed it was male. I took another few short steps towards the man before he spoke again.

"Are you still there?" He questioned. "Please, God! Please, let it be someone!!" He cried out.

He was scared, his voice was becoming frantic. "I could swear I heard someone…" He kept going. "I am not crazy, I swear I'm not…"

"Shh…" I silenced him by placing a pale finger on his mouth. "It's okay. You aren't crazy." I assured him. "I was the one who called."

His eyes widened and he was open-mouthed in a matter of seconds. "An angel!" He exclaimed. "They really exist!" He started. I laughed at him. Me? An angel? I only wished.

"Come on!" I urged him. "You can't lie here all day!" I said, momentarily forgetting where we were. Momentarily forgetting what had happened to our race.

I helped him up and only then did I really notice his abnormally good-looks. He was beautiful. His bronze hair was in a careful disarray on top of his head and he had green eyes. Jade Green. Just when I was losing my balance did I notice I had been holding my breath for the whole time. I exhaled and stumbled a bit.

"Easy there!" He said and quickly placed his hands on my shoulders.

I blushed, my face getting as red as a tomato, redder even.

"I'm Edward." He announced; the enthusiasm of finding another living person in this hell still traceable.

"Bella." I replied dryly.

"So…" He mused but quickly shut his mouth when his eyes rested on the scenery around us.

"Oh my God!"

I could tell I was losing him. The panic in him was rising and there was nothing I could do. I, myself was already a shell of a person.

Who was I to neglect him the angst, the terror? He had to feel the emotions I had right before I learned what had happened to us.

He had to experience the dread just like I did. So then we would free from it and able to carry on with our lives, or whatever it was we still had.

So I let him experience it. He embraced himself and fell on the floor. All the while shouting at random things and gripping his head.

He kept glancing at everything, drinking in the surroundings, memorizing it.

After a while his cheeks became damp and I noticed he was crying.

And I just stood there – watching this beautiful boy growing unhappier as time went by.

I don't know how long we were there.

Me standing before him and him dropped on the floor like an old rag, weeping for whatever reason he had.

And then his green eyes locked with mine and all the emotions I had experienced earlier came back at full force.

The salty tears rested in my brown eyes for a mere moment before they cascaded down my face and towards my mouth. The saltine on my lips tasted awfully well and I quickly liked it away.

"Bella?" Edward asked his voice husky.

"Yes?" I chocked out.

He didn't say anything else; instead he extended his arm and took me in his arms. I gave him an odd look and tilted my head to the side. He simply shrugged. And I took that as a sign to stay quite instead I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. Not long enough I felt the waterworks starting again. I wept and he watched me weep. The wall I had built around myself was down; the emotions quickly overtook me, submerging me, ripping my soul.

I cried for God knows how long till there were no more tears to be shed. It was then that I looked at his green eyes again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, clearly concerned. I shook my head, signalling the fact that I wasn't.

"But I will be…" I assured him, when I noticed his eyes sadden when I wobbled my head.

And I would be okay, we both would. Right there next to this beautiful boy I had never seen before, I felt a sudden urge of hope surrounding me and I took that as a sign. A sign that everything would be alright…

* * *

**AN: Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Next chapter is coming along... :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up now:-) Hope you enjoy it!! **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they belong to the wonderful writer of the Twilight series Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them to entertain myself with this short story of mine. ;-)**

* * *

"Bella?" He asked.

I didn't answer; instead I just rested my head on his shoulder. The heat from his body was oddly comforting.

"Do you think other people survived like us?"

My head snapped at that insinuation. I squeezed my eyes shut so that to relive the tension in me.

I slowly exhaled and opened my eyes.

Edward was following my every move with his vibrant green eyes.

"I…" I stuttered.

But I couldn't bring myself to say it. His green eyes were sparkling with a tiny bit of hope and I knew the moment I told him what I really thought that small amount of hope would be gone.

I tensed. My jaw instantly clenched and I felt my hands gripping his torn shirt firmly.

"Edward… I…"

His eyes widened just like they did when he first saw me and he silently nodded. He, too, couldn't bring himself to say it. He, too, knew that the chances of anyone besides us had survived were very slim.

We sat there, listening to the sounds in the horizon signaling the start of a new day and smelling the now faint smell of death.

Our eyes fixed on one another.

A sudden growling sound switched us back to reality and I felt my cheeks instantly burning.

"Hungry?" He asked, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Mhmm." I said.

I stretched my arms and then got up.

Somewhere between the weeping and the staring I had ended up stranded on his lap. Somehow my cheeks managed to get a darker shade of pink when I noticed that.

He too stood up took and took another glance around us.

I noticed his mouth quiver and his eyes instantly watering before he took a long breath and steadied himself.

"Let's get this party going!" He announced, in an attempt to lighten up the mood. It only made me pity him more…

It was difficult to wander around the city, or at least what remained of the city, when you were both tired and injured.

The garments I was clothed in were both torn and dirty, showing the many cuts on my body and emphasizing the filthy state I found myself in.

My hair was damp with blood and sweat and my mouth was crammed with brail.

My nails were filled with muck and I had a horrible wound on my leg that only made walking a worst complicatedness.

All in all I looked like a zombie roaming around the ghost city.

Edward didn't look better either.

Although his hair had somehow managed to stay away from the blood that was spread around town, his own sweat had made it stick out in odd complexes and his forehead was covered with an extremely repelling substance I could only associate with muck.

He didn't have a nasty gash like me on the leg but the few ones he had on his stomach and neck made up for it.

All things considered we looked like we had just ended shouting a scene for _Frankenstein_. Me being the monster's victim, and him being my very own boyfriend who had saved me from the creature's hold.

"I wonder where we can find something to eat…" Edward mused; conveying me back from my reverie.

"I wonder if the mall on the other side of town actually survived…" I added to our brooding.

"Well…" He started. "There is only one way we can found out." He whispered, his jade eyes taking a sudden spark when he spoke."Let's go!" He announced and took a deliberated step in the direction of the mall.

_Why not?_ I thought and immediately started walking in the same direction as him.

It was hard to walk around town.

The many piles of ashes weren't the only things surrounding us.

Pieces of metal that could have only belonged to the many cars that had crossed this same street just a few hours ago were now lying around on the floor, obstacles we had to surpass every now and then, they would have been easy ones if we hadn't been so worn-out and wounded but now each one of them was a single mountain full of smaller barriers for us to exceed.

Time seemed to drag by as we made our way through the shattered city.

Most of the tall buildings were ruins and the ones who actually did survive were cracked and in some ways beyond repair.

Even the small houses and mansions had been devastated and the cement floor, so thick for us mere humans, had now a deep gash in the middle, showing what had lay underneath this whole time – soil.

The surroundings were quite pitiful if you ask me, it was as if God had worn out his patience with us and had decided that destroying our beloved cities and most of human kind was our earned penalty.

I quivered at the thought. I had never been a religious person, neither had my parents.

I shuddered at the thought of my parents.

My parents who had always been good people and yet that came to nothing when they had died. It didn't matter whether they were actually kind people or not. The destruction didn't look up at nothing while shredding the many lives on this planet.

Murderers and innocents had died along and yet my companion and I had survived.

It was unfair – I, at least, didn't think I had deserved such an honor; I was a mere human, a person who had lived her entire life not having a care in the world, a selfish person.

A fleeting peek at Edward made me realize he too had been thinking the exact same thing as I now was when he had gripped his head and rested his knees on the ground – probably praying too, I guess, although he didn't really look like the religious type.

While wandering around town time seemed to stop suddenly the hours didn't matter, society no longer existed, just me and my companion.

Edward did not cast a glance at me for even a second during our journey, and instead he kept staring at everything near us as if to memorize it.

I, on the other hand preferred to look at my bare feet while making my way during the journey – the sight when I first stood up was enough for now.

By the time we arrived at our intended location the sun was high in the sky.

I had tried to see the time on my watch earlier but somehow it wasn't working, neither was Edward's.

It was obvious what the time was now.

I sighed, after so many hours on the path till here, sure made me tired.

"I can't believe it." My travel companion exclaimed.

My first reaction was to look up and see what had gotten him so worked up.

I felt my eyes budge out of my head and my mouth forming the shape of an egg when I noticed the scene before us.

The mall we had been searching for hours stood there, it had a few cracks and some walls were down but besides that there it stood with all its glory.

I gasped in surprise and turned to Edward. His eyes once again had that visible glint of hope in them and I couldn't help but to feel those same emotions, too.

It was an immeasurable amount of time that we stood there just staring at the magnificent building that was located in front of us. Maybe it was the hope that someone would come out of it but as time dragged on and no one really pop out of the mall the anticipation seemed to dim until there was slim to none.

Edward sighed and slowly turned to me.

"Come on." He urged. "We better go see if we can find some food for us and even some new clothes. I bet you're dying to get out of those ripped blouse and slacks…" He continued in an attempt to crack a joke.

As if that was ever possible…

"Yeah…" I waited for him to start the stroll towards the mall but when I saw he was just standing there, his face in a contorted mask full of sorrow and gloom, I knew I had to give some sort of assistance with that.

"Come on." I finally said after a while. "I'm going to be permanently marked if I stay in these clothes any longer." I added with a wink.

He seemed to snap out of his daydream and carefully took a few steps in my direction.

"Do you think we'll ever…?" He started but I quickly shot a hand in front of me, signaling him to be quiet.

"Please, Edward…" I begged. "I know it's hard not to know whether other people survived like us. Believe me, I know. But we have to stop talking about it. It hurts too much."

I instinctively snaked my arms around my own torso. His eyes widened for a second and then he bent his head down.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. I almost didn't catch his apologize.

"It's just that… It's hard you know?"

I could see his face was moist and I noticed he was once again crying.

"My parents, they… I don't know…"

"Listen!" I interrupted him. "We can't let this…" My index finger pointed to our surroundings. "… Bring us down. Do you really think our parents would like for us to suffer like this?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just bent his head even further like a little boy who had been caught with his hand on the cookie jar and was now being castigated by his mother.

To be honest, underneath my great bravado I, too, was suffering.

The idea of my parents being dead, their remains in a mess on the ground, was a picture I never wanted to have.

To see my friends' bodies on the floor, their eyes open and soulless was certainly not a thing I wanted to live my life with, but now it was too late to go back.

The memories were carved on our minds and there was nothing we could do to erase them, they were a part of us now. An obscure part no one should have to have but we did, and we had to learn to live with it…

It had been a few hours since we had adventured ourselves inside of the building and so far so good.

Most of the shops were still intact so we were able to get some fresh clothes and proper food.

Although the floor was genuinely drained in blood the vestiges of the bodies were nowhere near.

I sighed with relief when I was assured that no leg or some other part of the human anatomy would pop out of somewhere and scare the crap out of me.

We soon found the food court and noticed with great relief that there was plenty food for us to eat.

Even with the floor covered in blood and the many cracks around the building the refrigerators of a small restaurant were still intact.

"Do you know how to cook?" Edward asked the second he retrieved from the back of the store with two steaks in hand.

"Yes…" I answered.

The fact that living with a crazy mother for the past seventeen years, who couldn't make soup even if her life depended on it suddenly showed its perks.

"Steaks?" He wondered, one perfect bronze eyebrow was raised.

"Sure." I assured him and started searching for the spices to prepare the steaks.

"Do you want some help with… uhm… the meat or something?" He asked.

During the whole time I had been preparing the meal I had noticed he had stood a bit far away, watching the whole thing.

"You can help me by choosing what I should cook besides the meat!" I told him.

His eyes immediately sparkled and he began his exploration of the counters in search of something to accompany the steaks.

Apparently Edward didn't like to be on the side lines while the others were allowed to play, I smiled at the thought.

We were now on our third steak (apparently wandering around town for a whole morning and surviving a catastrophe sure made someone hungry) when Edward suddenly became very still and started playing around with his food.

"Aren't you hungry anymore?" I asked my mouth full of rice and not chewed meat.

My cheeks dappled in a matter of seconds.

_God, I'm such a pig._I scowled myself.

His head then shot up and suddenly the curve of his mouth was failing to keep itself down.

"What?" I asked, clearly embarrassed.

"You have some ketchup on your nose." He announced mockingly, already fetching a napkin and handing it too me.

"Thanks." I murmured and quickly cleaned my nose, the embarrassment going even further than before.

"So, what we were you thinking about when you stopped eating so abruptly, huh?" I asked him, long after my nose was dirt free.

He gave me an askew sight and sighed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, realization quickly overtaking me.

"It's okay." He said and hastily stood up, picking his plate in the process. "I'm going to wash this clean." He announced, his voice trembling slightly.

"Leave it." I told him and stood up, too. "Let's find something decent to wear and maybe a bathroom to shower, too." I announced, throwing the napkin that he had given me before into my plate.

He nodded absently.

The stroll through the shattered mall was as silent as the journey we had just had a few hours before.

We eventually found a decent store with nice garments and stopped there to scoop around and try finding something modest enough to wear.

The pair of blood-free slacks, the orange chemise, the new comfy rain jacket and the pair of boots were a good choice that I instantly grasped.

Who knew what might happen to us? Better to prevent.

When I finally came out of the store carrying my new outfit, Edward was already waiting for me.

He, too, I soon noticed had decided upon a pair of trousers, boots, a comfy sweater and a new rain coat as his new outfit to wear.

"Shall we?" He asked, the minute he noticed my presence.

I nodded vaguely and followed him close behind.

"I'm not sure the normal restrooms actually have a shower besides the toilets and the sinks…" He thought aloud. "At least the men's restroom doesn't…"

"The women's one doesn't have one either." I said. "I can guarantee you that." I added playfully.

He simply nodded.

"Well, we can always see if the employees' bathroom has one…" I told him.

He turned sharply to me and rewarded me with one of his ghosts of a smile for the idea.

Just when I was about to give up on the idea of actually finding an employee's bathroom, Edward cried out in euphoria and opened a white, almost hidden door near the emergency exit.

"Edward, do you really think…" I started, the idea of finding yet another broom closet was almost terrifying, but soon shut up when Edward returned from the room.

His eyes showing a spark of happiness I had never seen.

"Do you want to shower first?" He asked, after composing himself. "I'm sure having such long hair dirty must be a pain in the butt." He added when he noticed my face of disapproval.

"Sure…" I replied matter-of-factly.

The sweat and blood on my hair suddenly standing out even more then before after he had mentioned.

I entered the small bathroom and quickly shut the door.

I could swear I heard a smirk on the other side of the door.

The bathroom was a small one. It had a toilet and a sink on one side and on the other stood an industrial shower.

I sighed in relief when I turned the knobs of the shower and hot water came pouring off.

I quickly undressed and jumped on the shower.

The hot water made a good job of relaxing my sore muscles and I quickly drained a bottle of shampoo I had found in a store before on my hair.

It felt nice to get rid of the musky smell of blood and sweat out of my hair and body.

Although the shower sure felt good I didn't prolong it, the idea of Edward waiting for me to finish my shower so he, too, could have a bath, and made me hurry up.

I quickly turned the knobs of the shower and the hot water completely seized.

Just when I was about to get out of the little cubiculum and dress, I noticed I had forgotten to get a towel in my little shop-lifting, if you could call shop-lifting getting things without paying in a mall where no one besides me and my companion were.

"Edward?" I asked. I hoped I had spoken loud enough.

"Are you done already? May I come in?" He asked, the knob on the door already turning. "Wow! I had no idea girls could shower so quickly…" He babbled.

"No!!" I shouted.

The half-opened quickly seized to move.

"It's just that I don't have a towel or anything…"

I started but Edward quickly interrupted. "Oh!"

My cheeks hastily turned pink. "You can have mine." He said, throwing a towel through the half-opened door.

"I'll go get another while you dress." He added, if possible my face turned even redder.

I dried myself hurriedly, trying not to prolong on the fact that he had almost seen me in a less than an appropriate way. The slacks and the carrot chemise felt good on top of my skin and the boots were very comfy on my feet, just like I had predicted.

I quickly brushed my long mahogany hair with my fingers and brushed my teeth with my pinky, adding to my mental list of necessities a hair and a tooth brush, among with a tooth paste.

When I opened the door to the hallway, Edward was sitting on the floor, his head resting on his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"Hey, there." I said softly. He opened his eyes and speedily stood up.

"I knew girls couldn't get ready that fast!" He announced with a quick wink, making my cheeks burn by remembering the less than pleasant events.

While he showered, I decided to wander around the mall for a little while. Most of the stores in the mall were destroyed, shattered walls and parts of the ceiling on the floor, and made the entrance in those stores an impossible task.

I soon gave up trying to access them when I noticed the effort I was making by actually moving around the chunks of ceiling and wall, in the end it only produced more pressure on my injured leg.

I took a deep breath and directed my gaze towards my wounded leg. Just like I had foreseen a bright red dot was staining my new slacks. I sighed and started my way to the little bathroom where Edward was showering. If I wanted to nurse my injured leg, I was going to need a little help with finding the right instruments to do it.

"Bella?" I then heard a deep voice calling me.

"I'm coming!" I said. I then turned the corner and saw Edward by the door to the small bathroom, a first aid kit in hand.

"I noticed you had a terrible gash on your leg…" He explained when he noticed the questioning expression on my face. "…So while you were having a bath I went searching for this!"

He pointed to the small bag in his left hand. I nodded, silently thanking all the Gods I knew for letting this sweet boy live and allowing me to get to know him, and sat on the floor, patting the seat next to me.

He silently settled next to me and opened the small bag; he then proceeded to get the many utensils he needed to nurse my injured leg.

"Nice coloring." He said when he noticed the red dot I had on my jeans.

"Thanks." I replied, my tone sore.

"Here, let's put some alcohol on the wound and then bandage it with these." He waved a small pack of bandages.

I agreed hastily and rolled my jeans up till my thigh.

The alcohol burned my skin and when Edward heard my small whimper he simply laughed and called me a chicken. I gave him a stern look that he quickly disregarded with an "Oh please. It's just a little burn!"

He then bandaged my leg and after he had assured me the wound wouldn't get worse with the jeans on top, I rolled my slacks back down.

"Do you want me to see those nasty cuts on your neck?" I asked when I saw he was already packing the first aid accessories without nursing his own wounds first.

"I already did." He explained, tucking the alcohol inside the bag and closing it. "After I had showered." He clarified when he saw my eyebrows raised.

Night was quickly approaching.

The once bright sky was now getting dark shades of purple and red, turning the atmosphere sinister.

I yawned involuntarily, transmitting to my companion just how tired I really was.

"Tired?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Come on then. Let's go find something soft where you can rest." He announced and hurriedly stood up.

We walked side by side till we found a torn bright pink couch on the side of the hallway.

"I have no idea how we missed this." Edward joked and started dragging the hideous monstrosity through the hallway towards the small bathroom where we had showered before.

When I noticed what he was doing, I quickly led him a hand.

The couch wasn't really heavy so we made there in a pretty fast time considering we were both exhausted.

"You can sleep on the couch." Edward informed me when we finally reached our destination.

I tried to protest but he simply shook his head and said, "Look, I'm not really tired. Besides you're the girl." He added with a wicked wink.

_Bullshit_. I thought.

He was lying, I knew he was. The dark circles under his eyes and the way he had to support himself on the couch so he wouldn't fall only sustained my suspicion.

"Edward…" I started.

"Please." He begged. "Just lie down on the couch and sleep."

He said further. "I really don't feel like sleeping right now. I know what I'll dream about and to be frankly with you I am really not in the mood for that right now." He clarified.

I nodded absently, my emotions equal to his.

I lay on the couch and closed my eyes.

Sleep quickly overtook me and the last thing I remember before shutting down was hearing Edward sitting on the floor and whimpering softly.

I wondered silently whether we would ever be able to carry on with our lives then I was out like a light.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2. I must warn you right now that chapter 3 will that a little while till it's up. Uhm... maybe Friday or Saturday. Sorry you guys but the real life has been keeping me from writing chapter 3 down although I already have the gist of it in mind. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 up. Hope you enjoy it!! **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they're Stephenie Meyer's:-)**

_

* * *

__The road was deserted.__ The sun was high in the sky, preventing me to see much further than a mile in every direction, and the buildings around me looked shattered as if a hurricane had just passed by. My eyes were swollen and my mouth dry. I starting marching in a right line, in that moment it seemed like the right thing to do, but the wound on my leg vetoed me to walk. I wasted a glance on my hands and notice marks on the palm of my two hands. I took a deep breath to calm myself and briefly shut my eyes. When I opened them again, my gaze was still fixed on my hands, and there gushing through the marks was blood. Red, thick blood…_

My eyes flew open and I instantly got up.

Sweat was pouring off my face and hands and my breath had an uneven rhythm to it.

I felt scared. Scared of the dream, scared of what might happen to us, afraid of the consequences the catastrophe would bring along.

It was only when I noticed Edward was staring at me, waiting for me to react in any other way than hysteria that I managed to calm myself.

"Let's go get something to eat." He announced, after I had stopped crying.

I soon noticed his normally jade green eyes had a red brim around them.

I sighed and followed him silently.

It was incredible how he got us breakfast ready in such a small amount of time, or perhaps it was just me that was feeling way too distracted to actually notice anything.

He set two bowls full of cereal on the table and hastily began eating his own oatmeal.

I looked at my own meal.

The cereal was already puffy among the milk and the scent that it gave away was definitely repugnant.

I circled the bowl's edge with the spoon Edward had handed me before, before shoving the bowl away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Edward asked his eyes fixed on his own cereal bowl.

"Not really." I admitted.

He nodded absent-mindedly and once again focused his attention on the cereals in front of him.

I watched him while he satisfied his hunger.

His chiselled chin and high cheek-bones gave him a masculine look making him look older than he truly was. His eyes were a complete different story. The jade green surely provided him a pretty juvenile look but they also had that glimmer that only a person with a certain age or someone who has been through a traumatic event has, presenting also maturity in them.

All in all he was a very good looking specimen of the opposite genus.

"We're moving." He said a propos of nothing.

"What?" I asked involuntarily.

I caught my breath and finally collected my thoughts.

"Come on." He ordered, after I had composed myself. "Hurry up. We need to leave in the next hour." He commanded.

"Why…" I started, stumbling behind Edward, while he made his way to the petite space we had occupied the evening before.

"Because." He simply said, not bothering to explain.

"But why?" I complained again.

I wasn't about to give up just yet. If he was hiding something so important that was forcing him to do such a harsh decision, by God he was going to spill it all out!

He gave me a sideways glance and took a deep breath.

He then lifted a finger to his chin in a gesture of deliberation.

"I'm not a child, Edward. Whatever it is, as bad as it can be, I can handle it, and I'm a big girl…" I kept pressing.

He laughed at the last remark and then shifted so he was standing right in front of me.

"Are you really?" He asked, his voice coated with mock, bending his head to the side.

I gulped and closed my eyes. Sure, in comparison to my 5'4" his very own 6'2" were a bit extreme but for a female I had a pretty good height, I tried to assure myself, the whol time feeling only 2 inches tall.

"That's not fair, you know?" I asked my eyes still closed.

"Is it now?" He enquired, mock still evident on his voice.

"Yes." I answered although it was evident the question had been a rhetorical one.

I then opened my eyes then and noticed he was scrutinizing me.

His green eyes on my face, studying every emotion and expression I showed. His mouth was set in a crooked smile that simply made me speechless, and his eyes, his beautiful jade green eyes, were probing, committing to memories my on appearance.

I gasped and that simple act broke the spell Edward was obviously in.

He shut his eyes and cleared his throat loudly apparently trying to ease the tension between us.

"Now..." I started, when he had his emotions in check. "Will you please; please tell me why we have to leave?" I begged, scolding myself internally – I never implored, it was one of those things I by no means do, no matter the circumstance.

He sighed, visibly showing defeat and proceeded to acquaint me with the piece of information he was so found to keep to himself.

"Don't freak out, alright?" He asked before continuing.

My only response was the raising of my right brown eyebrow.

"You see the cracks on the walls?" He asked, promptly stopping his explanation for effect. "Well, you see they are getting deeper…" He paused, waiting for my reaction.

"WHAT?" I screamed, he simply closed his eyes. The world was spinning, my ability of breathing was suddenly lacking and I could feel my gaze acquiring little black spots.

"Ok, Bella. Calm down." He instructed, already placing his hands on my shoulders to prevent me from losing my balance and fall face down on the ground.

"When were you planning to tell me this?" I asked my breathing in tatters.

"If possible, never." He started but when he noticed my look of disapproval he swiftly added, "Well, at least after we had left this building…" He said in an attempt to excuse his behaviour.

I sighed, accepting the compromise.

"Don't do it again." I warned, waving my pinkie in front of his face.

He smiled at that and then proceeded pushing me towards the remains of the stores, explaining how we needed to get the most amount of food and diverse supplies we could lay or hands on when I gave him a questioning look.

It was silent while we packed; the argument from before still hot on our ears.

Somehow throughout the night Edward had found two camping backpacks and two sleeping bags in the shattered stores. Only when he had showed me the items did I really notice just how keen he was to leave this place, with or without my approval.

His actions clearly reflecting his personality – strong minded and clear-thinker.

"Bella?" Edward asked, disturbing my thoughts.

"Yes?" I enquired.

"Have you packed already?"

"Uhm…" I hesitated at the subject, could you consider "packed" when you had stuffed a pair of toothpastes, a toothbrush and shampoo on your back pack?

I suppose not.

"Not yet." I admitted.

He sighed, his nostrils flaring, showing his impatience.

He then moved to my side and started inspecting my backpack.

"You need some clothes…" He indicated. "And some "girlie" stuff…" He continued, making small quotations with his middle and pointer finger, my cheeks instantly reddened.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Thank you!" I stopped him before the list of necessities could get any more embarrassing.

He merely nodded and went back to pack his own back pack.

The store I had been the day before was miraculously still intact so I managed to get a few decent clothing for outdoors and the so called "girlie" stuff my companion had so politely pointed out for me before had been obtained on a small supermarket on the shattered mall.

We had also packed a good amount of food that would get us by for at least a month or two.

In the end we ended up with three more bags each than we had predicted. (Edward made it a point to carry the heaviest of them all.)

"Let's go." Edward announced when he finished checking everything for the third time to "keep us from running out of anything that was important for our survival. We never knew when we would get an opportunity like these again." like he so courteously elucidated me when I had asked him what he was doing.

I nodded and went to stand by his side. There was no way he was going to take the lead this time.

He seemed surprised by my act but didn't say anything and just started walking in a pace I could easily match to.

We exited the mall and glanced around.

The scenery before us was still the same.

Death and destruction all around – simply terrifying.

I could feel the effects it was already taking on me.

The depression sinking onto my skin turning me once again vulnerable.

I sighed, closing my eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

Edward seemed to notice it because the next moment I was being crushed against his chest, in soothing gesture.

I raised m head so my eyes could see his angelic face and felt the first tears starting to descend on my face.

"I'm so scared." I admitted, clutching his shirt in the process.

"So am I." He admitted, too, wiping the tears from my face delicately with his slender fingers. We stood there for a while, just gazing at each other.

"Let's go." He then ordered; his brave face once again visible.

He took my hand in a firm grip and pushed me to move, I complied happily. The idea of staying in this shattered city a second longer was a dreaded scenario to me.

The hours dragged by as we made our way through the devastated town and when we arrived at the highway (that we later found out was destroyed, too) was already late afternoon.

I sighed, taking the heavy backpack from my sore back and placing the other two bags I had been dragging throughout the day on the floor.

I was utterly exhausted, my back hurt and my feet had become raw the whole time we had been walking.

"Tired?" Edward asked while reaching for a bottle of water on his own backpack.

"Yep." I answered, short of breath.

"Not used to the outdoors?" He asked again before taking a huge gulp of the water.

"I'm more the intellectual type." I explained, my tone dry.

"Ahh…" He mused, a smirk on his face. "I see, walking around with so much stuff with must be hard task for you, huh?"

"You have no idea." I admitted, my cheeks burning.

He stared at me for a few seconds and then hastily got up.

"If we start now…" He started but continued his thought mentally so I didn't really catch the gist of his contemplation.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"Yes?" His bronze eyebrow was furrowed and his eyes glazes, it was obvious I had interrupted his train of reflection.

"What were you thinking about just now?" I asked feeling bold.

He ignored my question and said, "Come on.", instantly reaching for one of my extra bags.

"No, Edward!" I shouted, stopping him in the middle of the process of grabbing the sack. "That's too much, you will be deranged if you carry yet another bag."

He gave me an incredulous look before ignoring my pleas completely and grasping the bag anyway.

"Humph."

I crossed my arms ad stepped in front of him, preventing him from walking any further.

"Edward…" I warned; my eyes fierce. He looked down to me, his eyes stopping their route on my face.

"Yes?" He asked, his orbs glistening with mischief.

"Give me that!" I commanded, reaching for the bag which I had been carrying around for the past day.

His grip on the bag didn't loosen and I could feel my frustration growing stronger.

"Edward…" I warned again, by now my cheeks were beat red for not managing to .

"Bella." He then said, in a (if I may say) failed attempt to reason with me. "You're tired, trust me, it's not a big deal for me to carry this bag, too."

"It is a big deal for me!" I tried, already succumbing to the power his eyes were releasing on me.

I took a deep breath to stop my infuriating heart to stop beating so fast and then gave a last push to my side.

There was a sickening sound of something ripping apart and the next thing I know, the many contents of the bag were all spilled on the floor between me and him.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed bringing my hand up to cover my mouth.

Edward had his handsome face set in stone, no emotions showing.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" I finally said after a while of just staring at the fallen stuff.

I bent down to start collecting the many items but Edward stopped me by grabbing my upper arms and bringing me up to him.

A tingle of fear swept over me.

* * *

**AN: Hope you have enjoyed!! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 up now. I hope you like it. It's a little shorter then the last one but it contains some important information so I hope you don't feel dissapointed! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: All these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm only using them to write this short story of mine!! **

* * *

I gulped down and focused my gaze on his, only to find his beautiful jade eyes serene, calm.

"It's okay." He whispered at last noticing my distress. "We'll camp here for the night." He added subsequently.

"Can you make us dinner while I clean this up and start setting the tent?" He asked; his voice like silk.

I nodded, unable to pronounce any sound.

I prepared a few ham and cheese sandwiches and set two cups full of milk on a picnic blanket Edward had found the previous night and waited for my companion to sit by me.

While preparing the so called "dinner" I had been watching him clean up the mess I had made and start setting the tent. He didn't succeed in the last part.

I scolded myself when thinking about the anxiety I had felt when Edward had grabbed my upper arms. It was plain silly and I didn't know why I had felt like that. My parents had never been violent to each other or to me and I had never experienced anything vicious enough that could be considered traumatic. After a while of contemplation, I decided to ignore the subject at hand, resting it in the back of my mind

"I'm starved!" He announced after sitting next to me.

Edward then picked one of the biggest sandwiches and started chomping it down. When he was done with that one, he started on another and then another.

In the end he had eat more than half of the food I had originally prepared. I beamed in contentment, knowing now he had enjoyed my food.

"That tasted magnificent." He declared, after swallowing the last piece of his fourth ham sandwich and finishing his glass of milk.

"It's only bread with ham and cheese…" I declared a smile on my face.

Edward shook his head and said, "It may be just a few slides of bread with ham and cheese, but it's definitely the best sandwiches I have ever eaten!" He exclaimed.

He then got up and retried to set the tent, again the process wasn't properly concluded.

"Edward?" I asked when I had finished cleaning the dishes and glasses.

"Yes?" He asked, clearly distracted.

His eyes maintained on the half built tent while I spoke.

"Look, I'm tired. I'm just going to grab my sleeping bag and lay on the grass. If I were you, I would do the same thing." I advised, doing the exact thing I had told him I would do.

He took a swift glance at me and then at the moon that was now high up the sky and copied my actions.

The ground under me felt like steel and my back ached after a while of laying on it.

It had been a while since we had said our "good nights" and I was now forcing myself to fall asleep. Needless to say I wasn't succeeding in that field.

From my peripherical view I noticed Edward was also having difficulties in dozing off.

"Are you still awake, too?" He asked, angling his body so he was facing me.

I nodded, unsure if he could catch the movement in this darkness.

"A nice mattress is always a plus to a good night's sleep." He commented when the silence between became too unbearable.

"Yeah…" I agreed absently. "Edward?" I then asked. He didn't reply so I just carried on. "What do you remember?" I asked, my mouth quivering and my breath coming in little gasps.

Edward instantly knew what I was referring to when I asked him that.

There was a small pause and I noticed he had changed his position again, only to end up with his elbow supporting his head.

"I remember…" He paused, taking a huge gulp of air and then proceeding. "Fire and noise and then I were lying on the ground, my vision blurred and suddenly an angel was standing before me." He said, his voice calm, I could tell he was smiling.

"What do you remember?" He asked then, his voice now grave.

"I…" Memories of the last few moments before waking up on the cold floor, surrounded by destruction, swept over me and I felt hysteria building up from deep inside me. "I remember my mom calling me."

"_Bella!" She had called. Her child-like blue eyes were filled with fear and angst.__ I had turned to her; my father had been standing right next to her. He too had a look of dread plastered on his face. "Mom?" I had asked; my voice almost a whisper. She mouthed the words "I love you"…_

"And then all was dark." I concluded, closing my eyes briefly.

Edward exhaled heavily and embraced me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"For what?" I asked, my voice cracking. "As far as I know you weren't the one who did this to me and my family!" I exclaimed, I noticed a second too long my tone had been too harsh.

"I know." He then said. "But I'm sorry you have to suffer like this…"

He started rubbing his thumb against my check in a soothing way after that.

"I had a family, too, you know…" Edward then told me.

"My mother, Elizabeth, she had been worrying about the mass destructions happening in Europe and Asia for a while now, you know? She had sworn we would eventually become a target, too, although the news always proclaimed the opposite."

He laughed, a shaky laugh, shaking his head in the process.

"My father hadn't believed in her. He had proclaimed she was losing her mind and completely ignored her. Right now, I wished he had actually listened to her, if only this time." He mused and then I felt water dripping from above me and noted Edward was crying.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and wiped the tears from his beautiful face. He was surprised by my reaction; it was obvious by his furrowed brow and widened eyes.

I gave him a small reassuring smile, to appease him but that only made him even more astonished.

I could feel my heartbeat turning frantic from his serious staring. His green eyes were broad, his eyebrows slightly raised and his mouth slightly agape.

I could feel my cheeks reddening and my gaze involuntarily rested on his lips.

His luscious mouth that was now a mere inch away from my own, I longed to reach up and briefly rub my own ruby lips to his…

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter is still being written down. I hope I have it up by tomorrow, we'll see!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter up! **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine! ;-)**

* * *

The air around us became thick, the tension obviously growing as we stared at each other.

His green eyes were vivid, exuberant. I could only imagine what my own looked like.

His mouth, his luscious mouth, was still a few inches away from mine and I could feel my eagerness raising.

Was he also feeling the same thing I was?

Was he also thinking about locking his lips with mine?

Or was it all just my imagination?

The needs to feel him clouding my mind and making me believe he too was experiencing the same feelings as I was?

There was a loud thud from behind us and the spell instantly broke.

In a quick movement Edward was no longer stranding me in his strong arms and I was no longer resting my sweaty hands on his handsome face.

A small dog appeared before my eyes and I let a little gasp.

The dog's fur coat was brown with tiny round spots a shade lighter than the rest of his coat.

"Hello, there!" I said when the shock of seeing something alive besides me and my companion faded.

I went to stroke him but a hand flashed from my right and grabbed my arm preventing me to pat the little dog.

"Don't!" Edward warned.

I ignored him and tried to reach the animal once again only to be stopped by my his hand for the second time.

"I'm serious!" He said his voice low and dangerous.

"Why?" I demanded, my voice also becoming dangerously fierce.

"It may be infected." He explained dryly.

"Oh, please, Edward." I shivered when I said his name, the effects of the previous moments not completely gone. "It's only a small dog."

"I don't care." His face held an odd look when he said this, almost as if he was feeling irritated.

"You're not going to touch it and that's final."

He concluded and gave a small shove to the animal, scaring it.

The next thing I knew the animal was gone and I was being pinned on the ground by Edward, his hands on either side of my face.

"Sleep now." He commanded. "Please…" He then implored when he noticed my furious expression.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." I informed him before closing my eyes and dozing off.

It was still early when I finally woke up, the previous day events immediately clouding my mind and I instantly blushed.

I took a quick glance around and noticed Edward wasn't anywhere around, I sighed, rubbing my palms against my eyes in the process in an attempt to calm myself.

I noticed the sky was a light grey instantly informing me the sun wouldn't show up today.

I groaned internally. I loved the sun. I loved to feel its heat on my skin and arms while sitting on my rocking chair by the window reading one of my favourite novels.

Immediately a feeling of dread engulfed me.

The memories of my small room, in the tiny house my parents had bought shortly after getting married, penetrated my mind, leaving me loaded with home-sickness.

I missed it, I missed my parents, and I missed my friends, although they hadn't been many.

It was only when I noticed a pair of strong arms snaking around my body did I noted I had been screaming my lungs out and crying like crazy.

Hysteria was still blurring my brain when I grabbed Edward's shirt and started tugging at it.

"Shh… It's okay." He reassured me. "You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He promised me. I could almost swear he was trying to guarantee this to himself, too.

I nodded my mouth still agape and my eyes still shedding tears.

Only when I stopped crying and my mouth was firmly shut did he let go of me.

"I'm going to make you breakfast." He announced, getting up.

"It's okay." I told him, my voice was hoarse.

I cleared my throat and then continued. "I'm not really hungry."

And I wasn't. The previous thoughts left me with no will to shove anything down my throat.

"Bella…" He warned disapprovingly. "You'll need your strengths if we want to make to the next town today."

He advised already fetching a bowl and a pack of cereals from one of his bags.

He handed it to me and watched me intently.

"Eat." He finally said when he noticed I wasn't bringing anything to my mouth.

"I swear I will fed you myself if you don't start eating this instant, Bella." He notified me.

I gave him a hard stare and brought the spoon full of cereal to my mouth.

While eating I studied him, it was slowly becoming an habit of mine.

He remained completely still, his eyes following my every move.

He seemed upset, troubled and I could imagine why.

Was he still upset from last night?

Was he upset because of the small animal he had rudely shoved away or was it the almost kiss?

I gasped straight away. I now knew why he was so distressed.

He clearly didn't feel the same thing I did last night and if he ever felt any tension; it was certainly because he didn't know how to get away from the situation we had been in.

He didn't want to feel my lips against his, like I had wanted.

He didn't feel the same attraction I had felt when we had first met.

When he had comforted me, it was because he felt the need to do it, not because he wanted.

Whenever he talked to me he was doing it because it was the right thing to do.

He had behaved like he did because it was the noble thing to do.

I flustered when the realization finally came and I involuntarily spilled all the cornflakes which had been previously been on my mouth.

"Ups…" I stuttered my face flushed.

"That's an understatement." He said, his eyes stern and his tone grave.

I got up and began cleaning up my mess.

"Leave it." He announced. "We won't be staying here anyway."

"I won't leave this mess on the ground even if we won't stay here." I replied, restarting my cleaning.

"Just get ready to go, please." He begged, his fingers rubbing little circles on his temples.

"No!" I objected, grabbing a napkin and dropping on the mush of muesli and milk.

He let me clean the mess, regarding my every moment.

His expression didn't chance from the last time I had stared him, if only it look worse.

I gulped.

I had never intended on making him even madder but the thought of letting the puddle of puffed rice on the ground was clearly inappropriate.

I stood up when the ground was suitably spotless and stumbled my way to my bags.

I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and my new toothbrush and turned my attention once again to my companion.

"Where should I get ready?" I asked him, my voice was flat, not showing any emotions.

He seemed stunned by my lack of emotions but decided to ignore it for now.

"There are a few bushes over there that will grant you some privacy." He guaranteed me, his own voice impassive.

I nodded and hurried to the assigned location.

Edward was right, _again_.

I groaned internally, cursing him to the pits of hell.

I stripped off my grubby clothing and quickly dressed in the new outfit I had picked previously.

My hair was a mess, sticking on various angles, and my eyes were groggy with sleep.

Again, I moaned. I looked like crap.

I quickly brushed my teeth and arranged my hair on a ponytail.

I made my way back to where we had camped and noticed everything was already packed.

Edward was waiting for me sitting on a rock among the many bags we would be carrying in a while.

"Ready?" He asked his voice husky.

He then cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed.

I crocked an eyebrow and nodded.

He then took hold of his bags and I did the same to mine and we were on our way.

This time I didn't bother with walking next to him, instead I found my own pace and began walking behind him.

Again he seemed surprised by my actions but didn't say anything.

His eyes seemed different though, not the angry and confused ones I had come to learn this morning.

They were vivid, filled with happiness but also a bit ashamed as if he shouldn't have seen what he did see to make him like this.

I simply ignored him, disregarding his constant looks.

The path till the next city was difficult for us.

Not only was the road bumpy but it also forced us to cross wild vegetation.

The day heaved throughout our journey and once again we arrived at our location in the middle of the night.

Still, somehow Edward managed to set the tent he had been carrying around and we both slept inside it in the two private chambers the small tent provided.

When I woke up the next the day, the sun was already high in the sky.

I sighed contently and got up.

I opened the small marquee's door and stepped outside.

Instead of the grey sky and morbid landscape I had been greeted with the previous day, I was now seeing a much happier scenario.

There was green everywhere and there was a small pound near our camping area.

I grabbed a granola bar from my bag and started chopping it down when I heard some hustling and then Edward immerged from the vegetation, a glorious smile plastered across his angel-like face.

"Guess what!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**Hope you have liked it:-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 up now!!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful writer of the Twilight Series Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

His face was flushed, his eyes vivid.

He looked excited when he asked me that.

I noticed his breathing was slightly uneven and I could only think of one thing to make him like that – he had been running. From what, I did not know.

"Guess what!" He exclaimed again when he noticed I hadn't answered him in the first time.

"What?" I asked my voice void of any emotion.

He seemed taken back by my response and his previously smile immediately vanished.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a seat next to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I flinched away from his touch and I could swear there had been a wave of anguish in his eyes when I did it.

"I'm okay." I assured him and got up taking a last chunk on my granola bar.

He didn't say anything but got up, too.

"So what were you so excited about?" I enquired when he didn't make any move to start talking again.

"The small town…" He started but he seemed distracted.

His previous joy was completely gone by now.

"Yes?"

"Well, most of the houses are still intact." He finished his eyes downcast.

"That's great." I exclaimed then, signs of hope clear in my voice.

I felt joyous to hear that.

If we found someone alive it would mean the world hadn't been completely destroyed like we had predicted.

It wouldn't mean we wouldn't be alone on this cruel earth without anyone besides ourselves.

A wave of sadness washed over me when I fully understood what this would mean.

Edward would no longer have to stay by my side, he could go his own way and never have to spare any other once of his patience on me.

_Maybe that's the best thing!_

I assured myself.

As much as I liked him, and I had decided while lying on my sleeping bag the night before that I did like him, he had the right to go his own path without having me constantly on his tail.

It would hurt, I was plainly aware of that but it was a sacrifice I was prepared to go through if he were happy.

We made our way through the forest.

It was amazing how Edward had managed to find the path that lead to the small village in that mess of green.

I noticed unhappily that my clothing had been torn and the plants around us had caused a few wounds on my arms and legs.

It had been little past an hour when we finally arrived at the main square of the village.

Like Edward had mentioned before most of the houses had survived and the ones that didn't, didn't look anything like the ones in the city.

It was nice to be on such a small town.

It mainly consisted of the main square with a little chapel you could immediately spot between a small shop and a bakery.

The houses that surrounded them were painted in generic colours emitting a warm feeling when staring at them.

All in all it didn't look like the small village had been shattered like the city did.

I smiled at the thought.

It was then that I noticed Edward had decided to enter one of the small cabins, probably to inspect it.

I followed him silently, too engulfed by the scenario to form any words.

The door creaked loudly when Edward gave it a little shove so it would open and the argument we had had two nights before suddenly took place on my head.

He had been hostile towards the small animal and clearly upset at my reaction.

It was funny actually how he had reacted, almost as if he had been angered at the small dog because he had stopped us from actually kissing.

_Stupid!_ I thought.

It had been all my overworking imagination and nothing else.

Why would a boy like ever be interested in me?

Good old Bella, the plain one.

"Bella?" He then asked his voice velvety.

"Yes?" I asked unable to hide the effect he caused when addressing me.

"Ahh…" He stuttered. "I was wondering if you could start scooping around in that part of the house."

He pointed towards a well light hall on my right.

"And I'll go this way." He said motioning towards another hall, this time on my left.

"Sure." I agreed and walked in the assigned direction.

There wasn't much to see in there just a small room where a bed and armour were and a little patio on the back.

I decided to get back and wait for my companion on the entrance of the house we were currently in.

I don't know how long I sat there till Edward finally appeared from his own assigned hall.

"Any luck?" I asked when I saw his empty arms and torn face.

"Not really." He admitted.

We collected a few supplies the house's refrigerator still had and returned to our tent in the middle of the woods.

It was already late when we arrived there and we decided to just have supper and head to bed. Maybe the next day we would have better luck.

Throughout two whole days we did nothing besides scooping around the small village, only to come up empty-handed.

By each passing day Edward seemed even more frustrated and that only added to the fuel of hostility I constantly saw on his eyes.

He was furious, angered with the world and I could only imagine why.

The thought of making him even madder haunted me so I usually kept my opinions to myself, ignoring him in the process.

It had been a week since we had arrived at the small village when Edward announced we would be leaving soon.

"Pack your things." He had only said.

I had complied noiselessly and then followed him through the fast green in the direction of our next location.

It had been three months now since that day.

Slowly we had acquired a routine of ignoring each other that only made the gap between us deeper.

Everyday I would wake up to find him sitting on the floor by the tent, a bowl of cereal in front of him, waiting for me to rouse from bed.

We shared our meals together and that was practically it.

We didn't talk much just when it was really necessary and we both managed to get away from the other's path.

It was ridiculous how things had turned up but I was too much of a coward to try changing the situation.

And that made my anguish for the state of affairs grow even deeper.

It pained me not speaking to him, to not be able to communicate with him in any way.

And that showed on my sleep.

My dreams were currently occupied by him, the sight of him, his smell, his vivid green eyes, and his crocked smile.

I couldn't get enough of him and then I would wake up and all the feeling I had bottled up inside me would be put on the back of my mind, waiting fervently to occupy my mind again.

It was currently twilight when we finished our meals.

The food had tasted appalling on my mouth and I had decided to simply swallow it without really tasting it.

When I wasted a glance on Edwards, he didn't look like the fare had pleased him either.

I left the half-eaten plate of food on the ground next to my seating spot and got up.

After telling him a mind absently "good night", I walked the short way to our tent.

I entered the tent and arranged my sleeping bag so I wouldn't get too chilled down by the night's wintry air.

It was after all mid March.

Just when I was about to close the marquee's door and lay down to sleep a loud thud emitted from a distance.

I instantly got up and exited the tent.

Edward, who had been sitting on the ground the whole time, was now up.

Alert, he was. His eyes searching everything, his ears peeked like a dog on watch-duty.

"What is it?" I asked him.

I was suddenly nervous, my heart was beat erratically and my palms had become sweaty.

It had been the first time since the small dog that we had heard any sign of civilization.

He quieted me down with a quick movement of bringing his finger to his closed mouth.

We waited in silence for another sound but it never came, what it did come was a voice.

A voice of a human being calling for help.

* * *

**_AN: Oh the plot thickens!! Hehe!! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 up :-) **

**Disclaimer: All characters by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

We stared at each other for a long time, the confusion we were both sharing obvious on our faces.

Only when another shout erupted from the distance did Edward broke the silence.

"Should we go help him?"

I shrugged my shoulders, after all the decision wasn't up to me.

"I think we should." Edward said after watching my response.

And then we were off, running through the forest by moon light, following the screams that became louder as we approached the person.

What I saw made my heart jumble in surprise.

There, on the floor, lay a man, a man that was still in one piece, alive.

"Help!" He screamed at last and it was only then that I noticed the huge deer on top of him, all four paws on either side of the man's arms and legs preventing him from getting up.

"Stay still." Edward ordered when he too noticed the situation the man was in.

He grabbed a large wood piece from the floor and threw it towards the deer.

The animal whose attention had been centred on the man who had been lying underneath it for the whole time, looked up and let a guttural noise before finally running away.

Edward didn't waste any more time and rushed to the man's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked the male.

I didn't really catch his answer but when my gaze focused again the guy was already up, dusting his jeans and brushing his hair with his finger.

It was certainly a miracle the man was unscratched after what had happened to him.

"This is Bella." Edward said flatly while motioning for me to join them in the middle of the clearing.

"I'm James." He introduced himself extending an arm for me to take and plastering a small smile on his face.

I finally looked up and took the man's appearance in.

His hair had the colour of sand and he wore simple clothes, most of them now ripped.

I shivered when I noticed his piercing blue eyes.

There was something about him that made me uncomfortable near him.

Edward seemed to notice that too because the next moment his arms was around my waist and my head was resting on his chest in a comforting way.

James blinked a few times and then relished a spiteful smile in my direction.

_Yep, defiantly fishy this guy!_I thought and rested my body closer to Edward's.

We were now sitting near our tent.

We had somehow managed to skip through the forest again, now with our new companion, and ended up on our camp.

All the way through the woods I noticed the tension between Edward and James.

But when I had asked Edward in hushes what was going on, he had only said "later" and nothing else.

And now here we were sitting, regarding each others' faces by moon light.

It was James that broke the silence at last by asking if we had anything to eat.

I grabbed a few things from my bag and handed it to him.

He thanked me with a cocky grin.

Edward didn't look to happy by this and scooted even closer to me, grabbing my waist once again possessively.

I was simply too chocked to actually react.

"So…" James finally started after he had finished the food I had given him. "How long have you been here?" He asked his eyes overloaded with curiosity.

"A month or two." Edward replied quickly.

It was a lie obviously, it was almost four moths since we first met, I had it all written down on a small diary I had gained on the first village we had visited. The reason he had lied to him was a mystery to me.

"Ahh…" James mused, obviously disappointed.

But then his eyes light up and a devilish smile was on his face.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked cruelly, expecting for our reaction.

I noticed Edward's heartbeat picking up like mine did when James first asked this, but unlike mine it slowed down after he had taken a few deep breaths.

"I have no idea." Edward finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

Again, James looked disappointed.

"What do you think happened?" I asked, the first time I truly spoke since the meeting in the clearing.

James' head snapped in my direction and the once upset mask was now replaced with another one completely different.

"I think it was those damn Japanese. Always trying to improve the world. Ha!" He then laughed. "I bet they can't improve the fact they're dead now!" He exclaimed, a wicked spark in his eyes.

I shivered involuntarily and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"You don't know that!" Edward then said his voice stunningly calm although his eyes were shooting daggers at our guest.

James shrugged his shoulder and didn't say anything.

We sat for a long time there, the silence overwhelming, before sleep slowly overtook me.

Edward, whose shoulder I had been using as a pillow till then, gently lifted me in his arms and carried me inside the tent.

I heard a few rushed words being traded between him and James and then I was in the tent's chamber I had been sleeping in for almost four months now.

Edward carefully placed me on the sleeping bag and sat down next to me.

"Edward?" I asked my voice muzzy with sleep.

"Sleep now." He advised me.

"What's going on?" I asked; sleep already losing its effects on me when I noticed Edward wasn't going anywhere.

There was something inside me pushing me to the conscious world although I was feeling exhausted at the moment.

There was something unsettling me and I couldn't stop thinking it was because of our new companion.

"Where's James?" I inquired when he didn't answer my last question.

"He's sleeping on the chamber besides this one." He explained.

"Your room?" I asked.

"Yep."

"And where the hell are you supposed to sleep?" I asked, my voice rising involuntarily.

"Shh…" He silenced me by placing a finger on my lips. "Just sleep Bella. We'll talk about this tomorrow." He ordered.

"But…" I started once again but when I saw the pleading in his eyes I quickly shut my mouth and closed my eyes.

I couldn't sleep though.

The thoughts swimming in my head prevented me to.

I didn't trust James.

There was something about him that made me suspicious about him especially when he looked at me.

I shivered unwillingly.

All the sudden Edward was there, embracing my shivering body, his head resting on top of mine.

"It's okay." He assured.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He then added.

I nodded weakly and placed my head on his chest. The warmth he was radiating was strangely warm and I found myself inch closer to him and then I finally dozed off…

* * *

**AN: It's a bit short but I'm kinda ill so inspiration didn't really strike in this chapter. Sorry, you guys! I promise the next chapter will be better and possibly longer. ;-) Review though. It makes me want to write more! **

**To answer all those questions you have been asking me in the reviews:**

_-_ **Are Bella and Edward going to get together soon?**_ They are getting together, I can't assure you it's going to be soon though. The story needs to be told without being rushed, you guys! Patience, please!_

_-_ **Why aren't Bella and Edward speaking to one another?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?** _This is will be answered on further chapters I can tell you though that it isn't Bella's fault! ;-)_

**- it'd be neat if the chapters were as long as the first two.**_ I know, I wished they were too but when I wrote them I was on vacation and right now I'm not and that means I have less time for my story, so less time: shorter chapters. Sorry, you guys!_

**- are Edward and Bella both human?**_ Yep, all human here, no vamps or wolfes running around in my story. ;-)_

_-_ **Why is Edward so mean and mad?**_ This shall be answered in further chapters!_

**Hope I have answered most of the questions so far.**

**Till next time, Alexis Cullen. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 up now!**

**I'm sorry I only updated now but my Internet was down for the past days (reasons unknown, Grr, I hate my Internet connection) so I couldn't update but here it is now! I hope you enjoy it!! **

**Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters ( 3 Edward!!! ;-P) are mine, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer:-)**

* * *

The sun filtering through the tent's thin roof reached my closed eyelids, awaking me in the process.

I yawned involuntarily and stretched my sore arms; all the while my eyes remained closed.

It was only when the events of the previous night rushed into my mind, did my eyes burst open.

"Edward?" I called alarmed.

No response.

"Edward?" I cried, this time my voice held a note of hysteria.

There was a quiet thud and then the marquee's door opened to reveal my old companion.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed when I was completely certain the person in front of me was real and not a fragment of my imagination.

His eyebrows rose slightly and for the first time in weeks the ends of his mouth raised somewhat.

Time seemed to drag as I stared at his emerald eyes.

The green in them was vivid now, not the dull it had been for a long time.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

The first words he had said to me in a while.

I shrugged.

"As god as you can when your mattress is as hard as steel." I replied, momentarily forgetting we had a guest among us.

He nodded content with my answer, turned around and exited the small tent.

I followed his moves silently.

The ground was icy beneath my feet when I finally exited the small tent, causing me to shiver unwillingly.

"Cold?" Edward asked, already fetching a pair of stockings from his bag and throwing them to me.

"Thanks." I said.

I put the pair of stockings on and then added as quickly as I could my pair of boots.

I then sat on the chilly ground of the clearing where we had been camping for a while regarding Edward while he fixed the food he intended me to eat.

He looked different.

His face no longer held the sombre look I had accustomed myself with and his movements seemed lighter, friendlier.

He handed me a bowl full of cornflakes mixed with milk and a spoon and sat down next to me.

The food was gone in a hast movement all the while my mind screaming question I wanted clarified as quickly as possible.

"Where's James?" I asked the second I had shoved the last spoon of muesli down my throat.

Edward's expression which had been clear and friendly just a second ago had now clearly darken, making the hairs in the back of my head stand up.

"He's still sleeping." Edward stated his eyes dim.

"Good." I admitted and got up, a plan already forming in my head.

"Let's go take a walk." I said, extending a hand to Edward so he could get up.

"Sure." He agreed, a small smile appearing on his handsome face.

I don't really know how long we walked through the maze of green.

It could have been minutes, hours, days, or even just mere minutes.

My plan was to get the further away from the camp, so when Edward and I sat down to talk we wouldn't have to worry on being spied on.

We finally reached a small pound in the middle of a perfectly round clearing that seemed to be a good distance away from our encampment.

I sat down by the pound and Edward followed my lead, sitting next to me.

"I want to know…" I started.

"I want to know what's going on." I finally spitted it out, my voice taking a hint of unease in the end.

His eyes darkened slightly and both his hands formed tight fists when he heard my request.

"What is there to know?" Edward finally said.

His voice was flat, his once ragged eyes were now unbiased, his mouth wearing a small smile.

"We found a man – alive –" He stressed. "And he is now with us." He finished and then got up.

"Do you really think I am that stupid, Edward?" I asked enraged by his lack of confidence in me.

"Do you really believe I will that poor excuse you just gave me for what is happening?" I practically screamed.

My hands were in fists, my body shacking with fury and I noticed with great displeasure that tears were falling from my eyes – I must have been quite a sight.

Edward, unlike me, was calm, his posture relaxed.

"There is nothing going on." He repeated and then crossed his arms signalling the argument was over.

I stood there, shocked by his lack of response.

Why hadn't he screamed at me like I had intended him to?

Why hadn't he raised his voice or punched a tree like I had envisioned in my head on our way towards the meadow.

Instead his reaction had been calm, motionless as if I wasn't worth his time.

_That's it, isn't it?_ I thought. _I'm not really worth your time. _

My entire world crumpled when the realization hit me.

I was just some stupid girl who couldn't keep her emotions in control and he loathed me for it.

No, he didn't loath me.

That would mean he had actually wasted time irritated at me.

He simply ignored me.

I was an obstacle he clearly dismissed.

I was invisible to him. 

The frustration washed over me like a cold shower awaking tingles of angst from deep inside me.

I felt stupid.

Insignificant.

Distressed.

Void.

And the next moment I was running, running away from him.

Away from his unworthiness.

My body wracked with sobs as I made my way hastily towards the camp.

I was determined to pack my things and leave.

If I was so unworthy his time surely he wouldn't mind my absence.

"Bella!" Someone shouted, the voice was fairly familiar but I ignored it nonetheless.

I was running at high speed, my mind barely having any time to register the surroundings, I asked myself when the accident-prone would kick in and I would end up spread-eagle on the floor.

Unfortunately that seemed to do the trick because the next thing I knew I was on the floor, my face in a puddle of leaves.

"Bella?" The familiar voice asked again before taking a deep breath.

I cursed mentally when I noticed it had been Edward the whole time.

He had been following me the whole time.

I mumbled some profanities before getting up from the floor, shame colouring my face.

"You have some dirt on your cheek…" Edward said when I finally found the courage to face him.

He licked his thumb and moved to clean the mud from my face but somehow I was faster and flinched from his touch.

"Don't." I then said my voice gloomy.

He looked pained by my reaction but instead of backing away like I had intended him to, his arms stretched and circled around my small body.

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

His mouth was on my ear and his arms were around my waist.

I struggled under him, trying to get away from his tight grip but he wouldn't budge.

Every time I tried to free myself from his firm hold, his arms would wound around me in an even stronger grasp, all the while his eyes turning darker with grief and his words frantic.

"Why do you care?" I asked exasperated slapping his chest.

"I care because…"

But he never finished that sentence.

A loud crash erupted from the direction of our encampment.

He finally released me and a single word escaped from his mouth before he started his way through the emerald web towards our camp.

"James." He said almost in a whisper.

And then I was running too, the cuts the labyrinth was inflicting on me no longer important.

We hadn't gone too far away from our camp, I soon noticed and the thought of James listening to our argument passed through my head.

I shivered involuntarily.

James was frightening enough without us showing any signs of weakness.

I couldn't even start picturing what it would be if we demonstrate any sign of discontent.

We finally reached the clearing we were camping and as much as I had mentally prepared myself for the sight I was sure I would be facing, the shock I did have was too overbearing to not react.

The tent, our precious tent that had served as shelter for me and Edward during the winter and rainy nights was gone!

Our bags were torn, most of our supplies gone.

The clothes we had acquired were all spread on the floor and the diary I had been keeping was ripped in shreds.

James had done all this while we had been gone!

The how unknown to me.

I was a fool to want alone time with Edward so we could talk.

I was the one to blame for this robbery, for this onslaught on our things, on our possessions.

I felt the tears once again fall down my face only this time they truly had a reason to be there.

I felt the responsibility sink truly in and consequently I was on the floor, my arms gripping my legs and my head on my knees.

I was the one to blame; I was the true thief, not James.

He had merely reacted on instinct.

I had acted like I did because I had been selfish enough to want answers to questions that could surely been replied to later.

_I'm so selfish!_ I thought mentally.

And I was right because this time Edward didn't even try to comfort me.

He, too, thought I was blameworthy…

* * *

**AN: Hope you have enjoyed reading it! Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow, hopefully! ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 up now! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was feeling kinda lazy!! Sorry, you guys!! --"**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the writer of the Twilight Series Stephenie Meyer. **

Hehe and now I have a little confession to make - I screwed up on the last chapter by saying she was eating cereal with milk - God,I'm such a retard sometimes. Thank you Saranicole for pointing that out for me! gives cookie ;-)

* * *

My eyes were filled tears and my mouth was dry from sobbing. I don't know how long I rested there on the floor, sobbing and crying, before Edward grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"Bella!" He kept shouting.

My hands were shacking, my vision was blurred.

"Bella!" He screamed at me.

I could barely distinguish the mop of bronze hair and the emerald eyes that were regarding me with worry. The only sound I could hear was his musical voice.

My mind was in a haze, my thoughts disarticulated, no sense in them whatsoever.

"Bella…" Edward said one last time, his voice breaking and his hands releasing their strong grip on my shoulders.

I should have felt pain from his much too strong grasp on my body but I was numb. Numb for now.

I had no more emotions to feel, no more tears to cry and no more regret to be filled with. I crashed on the floor when my legs failed me. There was only a silent thud and then my body was laying carelessly on the floor, my mind still in a mess.

"Bella…" Edward called again.

He was now hovering over me, his eyes examining me, his hands on my cheeks.

"Bella…" He started.

And that's when I felt it – water! At first I thought it was raining, it was after all just march but when I finally looked up I noticed it wasn't the weather that was watering.

Edward's eyes were swollen, his mouth quivering as he stared back at me.

My hand instinctively reached for his face and I caught a single tear on his cheek. His eyes widened when I did this. I proceeded to examine the droplet of saline on my thumb, all the while my mind was numb, no thought really processing.

And then I wiped it away on my shirt and placed my hands once again on his face. My fingers were moving on their own accord, searching for something.

They were searching, brushing Edward's face. Every curve of his angelic face was found by my fingers. They moved down his cheek till they stopped on the side of his mouth.

And that's when my mind snapped and I felt lucid again, my actions were being directed by me once again.

I stuttered, my heart picking up when I noticed where my thumb was resting.

"Bella…" The angel said his voice hoarse.

All the while his beatific eyes had been regarding me. His own hand slid down my cheek only to end up on the rim of my lips.

"Bella…" He said again, his voice a mere whisper.

"Yes?" I asked my own voice gruff.

His eyes closed and a small smile formed on his lips before he lowered his head till he was just a mere inches away from me.

"Bella…" He whispered tasting my name on his tongue.

His hand was long gone from my face; it was now neatly tugged around my waist. His lips replaced his hand eagerly on my face, tracing the same path down my cheek only to stop at the brim of my lips, his eyes remained closed.

I whimpered, my mind a chaos, and my hands found his chest of their own accord.

His eyes then popped open and his lips released my tingling skin.

He got up in a hasty movement and disappeared from my view.

I cursed and got up and that's when I felt the rain pouring proudly from the sky. I looked up at the sky, the once promising good weather was now a puddle of greys and blacks. My clothes were drenched and so was my hair.

I murmured a string of profanities. The day couldn't get any worse.

Edward then reappeared holding a parka.

"Here." He threw the parka in my direction and then motioned for me to follow him.

I put the rain coat on in a hasty move and obliged to his request silently.

We ran through the forest, all the while the rain bothering us.

Edward, too, had put a coat on but unlike mine his didn't have a hood so his head remained uncovered. His bronze hair was wet, soaked with water and his eyes were glassy.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a hush, my breath preventing me from speaking too loud.

We had been running for a while now and the distress I was feeling just a few moments ago finally caught up with me.

I stumbled when my foot got caught on a fallen branch and then I was sprawled on the floor.

A yelp of pain erupted from my throat and Edward immediately stopped his jogging.

"Go!" I ordered him.

The rain was picking up and soon enough we would be facing a diluvium.

"Go!" I cried when he remained glued to the spot. "Go find some shelter!" I then added my voice failing.

But he didn't run away. His moments were suave as he made his way towards me and then picked me up in his strong arms. He cradled me in a strong grip; my arms instinctively snacked around his neck.

And then he was running, his stride was graceful and steady, the complete opposite of my own.

His embrace on me was warm and save and I found myself pressing my body closer to his own as long as I could. The rain seemed to get denser as we ran around the forest.

The stride didn't last long because the next thing I knew we were on a small cavern in the middle of the forest. Edward didn't hesitate for a minute as he strode through the small opening of the petite cavern, all the while with me in his arms.

He then paused exactly in the middle of the cave and put me down. And as his arms released me a sudden cold engulfed me.

"We are save here." He promised.

He then sat on the ground and for the first time since we had entered the small cave I noticed a pair of bags on the floor on a corner.

"How…" I started.

"I didn't trust James." He explained. "So, while you two were sleeping I went out and took care of a few things."

He finished, settling on the floor and reached for a few blankets that were there, too.

"Here." He handed me a blanket and I gratefully took it.

I wrapped the mantle around my shoulders and sat down on the cold floor, keeping a good distance away from my saviour. I wasn't sure if I wanted a repeat from the previous events, although my mind kept replaying them in a slide-show, every memory, and every detail thorough.

The air was chilly as we sat there and soon enough we were both shivering, freezing slowly.

"You're freezing." Edward accused then his face as pale as a ghost.

"No kidding, Einstein." I muttered dryly my voice quivering.

He scooted closer to me and encircled me with his arms.

"Edward…" I warned but he silenced with a cold finger on my numb lips.

My arms moved on their accord again and snaked themselves around his torso, bringing him closer to me. His breath stuttered when I did this and I smiled pleased.

We stayed that for a long time. The cold drifted slowly away and then the only thing between us was warmth. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up with a start a few hours later.

It was still night I soon noticed when looking at the entrance.

I sighed and rested my cheek against the warm chest in front of me. Edward was still asleep and that was oddly comforting. Just the thought of waking up to find his green eyes on me, regarding my every move, brought too many emotions that were surely not corresponded.

My arms then disentangle themselves from his warm, comforting body and I got up.

Edward stirred a bit and I suddenly felt panic raise inside me. What if I woke him up? It was not like I was afraid of him but just the thought of disturbing my very own angel was considered a crime already.

But those thoughts immediately vanished when his eyes remained closed and his breathing took the normal pattern it had had mere seconds ago.

I sighed relived and turned my attention to the pair of bags on the corner. My search through the bags proved to be successful when I found a few supplies that could still be eatable.

After four long months our food had been rapidly reduced due to the lack of electricity. The lack of power was another of the many things that remained incognito to us.

I grabbed the tuna and rice I had found in one of the bags and turned around.

I gasped when I noticed Edward was awake.

"You're awake." I exclaimed when my heart started working again and I was finally able to breath.

He chuckled, his only response.

I prepared the food quickly and served two good proportions for both of us. We ate silently and the food quickly disappeared.

Edward seemed paler when I regarded him during the meal.

His breathing was too shallow for a normal person and his eyes had a red rim around them. I silently questioned the possibility of him becoming ill.

And that's when he sneezed and my doubts turned into conclusions.

"You're ill." I accused while cleaning the dishes.

"No, I'm not." He replied.

A sudden cough erupted inside the cavern and that was defiantly the last straw. I left the dishes and turned my attention to Edward.

He was sitting on the ground, a thin mantel barely covering his shoulder, shivering and sneezing. I grabbed a few blankets and made my way towards him.

"I'm fine." He assured me only to end up coughing again.

My only response was a chuckle. I placed a thick blanket on the floor and obliged him to lay on it.

All the while Edward complained, telling he was feeling fine. I nodded absent-minded and placed the warmest blankets on top of him, tucking him in.

"Bella." He warned when he noticed I wasn't going to back down on this.

"You are sick, so stop acting like a jerk and lie down." He huffed and puffed but finally complied.

I sighed when he finally settled and fell asleep. In the end he had just acted like a little boy, trying to persuade his mom to let him eat the last piece of cake although both knew he would end up with tummy ache after that.

I smiled at the thought and wondered silently if I ever would get the opportunity of having a child.

Since I was little I had always envisioned myself with a dozen of little bundles of joy and married to a great man – happy - but now…

Well, things had changed. The idea of becoming a second grade teacher and owning a small house on the suburbs was completely down the drain.

I wasn't even sure if we would escape this alive!

Edward snorted then, followed by a gentle sneeze. I smiled at that.

Unlike his normal expression of worry and concern while awake, his look while sleeping was serene, calm and that made him the more handsome.

His lips were curled in a wondrous smile, and his face was tranquil. And I found myself watching him, regarding every aspect of his angel-like face…

* * *

**AN: Hope you have liked it! Chapter 10 will take a bit longer than normal, my inspiration is being a pain in the butt!**

**By the way, I have been thinking about writting a new story but I'm not exactly sure... uhm... we'll see!**

**Don't forget to review, I love to hear your opinions on my story! **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorr guys for the long wait. Here it is: chapter 10! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!! _**

* * *

Sleep had come and gone while I sat there on the cold floor. Every time I had started to fall into sweet oblivion, something would stir me right back to reality. This time the reason for my sudden awaken had been a few tree branches falling near the cavern where we were currently residing, due to the harsh winds that had picked up.

I sighed and finally got up from the make-shift bed I had created the evening before. The sheets were a mess from my troubled sleep and the pillow was filled with hair strands that had fallen from my scalp as I slept. I winced inwardly when noticing this. Every time, since we had left the city all those months ago, the baths we had taken in the small rivers or even houses we found in our way were very scarce and few and they never could get the dirt quite away either.

Again another sigh escaped my lips as I picked the blankets and sheets from the floor and proceeded to store them in the corner where the rest of our stuff lied, neatly arranged because of my obsessive compulsive behaviour towards messes and filthiness.

The covers were now carefully tucked in and a sudden growl from my stomach told me I was famished. Yet again a sigh was heard from inside the small cave. The amount of food had started to dim again and I was certain we weren't going to leave this cave in a while. It was then decided the meals would have to be scarce now and it would consist mainly of tuna and those food bars I had stolen from a sports store in the last city we were in.

The granola bar tasted awfully (cereal was slowly becoming my least favourite food) but I finished nonetheless and processed to bury the paper that had was contained the granola bar that was now residing on my stomach.

A lighting stroke then and I hastily got up, suddenly afraid. My feet took me to the entering of the cavern and I could finally see what really surrounded us.

A vast amount of green encircled the small entering. High trees and low bushes and tall grass were all what I really could distinguish. The rain that kept falling was now denser and the wind that had picked up somewhere in the middle of the night was powerful and uneven, as if a tornado was raging on.

I shivered silently and moved inside once again. Edward was already up when I entered, sitting on a blanket and eating.

"Morning." He brawled when he noticed me, his mouth full of uneaten food.

"Just because we are nowhere near civilization doesn't mean you can speak with our mouth full." I declared while taking a seat near him.

His face instantly turned a bright pink and he swallowed the rest of the food in a quick motion.

"Sorry." He whispered, as if he was afraid the sound would shatter the cavern around us, his face then turned red and his eyes moved downcast.

"It's quite alright." I mumbled, fidgeting with my fingers.

A pregnant moment passed us as we stared at everything besides ourselves. No one really quite knew what to say so we both remained quiet. Edward kept glancing around, his face contorted in a unsatisfied scowl as he regarded the cavern and I kept fidgeting with my fingers, only looking up every now and then to see what my companion was doing. It must have been at least an hour before he finally decided to break the silence that had so neatly engulfed us.

"When this rain stops…" He started but quickly shut up when he noticed I had gotten up and was heading outside.

The moment the sound came out of his mouth; my body seemed to have jolted with electricity and was now moving on its on accord. My steps were deliberate as I made my way outdoors, into the rain.

"Bella!" My companion called but my body refused to turn around and wait for him.

It was then that I felt the first droplets of rain fall on my face and smile instantly graced my lips. I opened my arms and started spinning around, my face towards the grey sky filled with fat clouds.

I felt free. My mind was clouded with happy thoughts and my body was spinning around, getting wetter and wetter by the second. Somewhere in my mind I knew I was acting like a lunatic but deep down I could care less. Who would see me like this? Edward? Probably, yes. But what did it matter really? The world was dead, the last traces of civilization were finally gone and the only person alive and near me was him and I was pretty sure he could care less about me and my sanity.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me as he approached my location and grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't continue with my circles.

My face turned up and my brown eyes moved over his features, committing every inch of his face and body to memory. His eyes were a vibrant green, his hair was sticking in ways I thought physically impossible and his shirt and trousers were damp due to the water but he couldn't have been a more beautiful sight even if he tried.

My hand reached forward and grasped his shirt bringing him closer to me. If he was surprised by my actions he didn't show it. I could smell the light aroma of cinnamon he always gave off as his body approached mine and my mind spinned. My head rested on his shoulder and I felt his hands moving down my shoulders and encircling my waist. A sigh escaped my lips when I noticed that his head moved slightly to rest on top of mine.

I was finally at peace.

* * *

When we returned to the small cave, our clothes were wrenched with rain and leaves and our bodies were shivering in cold. I removed the heavy sweater I had on and my waterproof boots, that were now pretty much soaked, and grabbed a blanket to wrap around my body. If we couldn't get warmer soon I was pretty sure our changes of getting pneumonia would increase drastically.

I turned around and was about to find a nice place to lay the blankets and lie down when I noticed Edward was in front of me, regarding me with his vibrant green eyes.

"What?" I asked, my voice croaked with exhaustion.

His eyebrows rose slightly and his mouth quivered but besides that he didn't react, instead he moved past me and started taking his also moist clothes off and searching for a blanket for himself. I shrugged and took a seat on the farthest corner away from the entering of the cavern and enveloped the mantle around my still wet body, ignoring my companion that had decided to seat on my left.

The temperature in the small cave seemed to drop further as the day progressed; preventing my body and clothes to dry like I had intended them to. My body trembled due to the cold atmosphere. One look towards Edward told me he was going through the same thing as I was. And then my teeth started chattering and that's when I heard the groan erupting from my companion's mouth.

"You have to take those clothes off." He announced in a hoarse voice.

"The hell I will!" I said, my face colouring from the thought of him seeing me in only my bra and panties.

"Bella" He groaned again, this time moving further next to me. "Do you want to die?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips and when I didn't answer (obviously) his hand found its way to my waste and my shirt was being suddenly tugged.

My mouth opened in shock and my hand instantly closed around his.

"Don't you dare." I warned, all the while seeing red.

He simply chuckled and by then my shirt was off and he was prying me free from my soaked slacks.

"Edward!" I shouted then and that stopped him from continuing his quest.

I used the opportunity to get as far away from him as the space allowed. My face was turned to the wall and it was a red as a tomato despite the cold I was still filling. And then I heard a booming laugh from behind me. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around my body in an attempt to get warmer.

"Who would have know that you were such a prude?" He asked then and I heard the sound of the blankets falling to the floor and steps towards my current location.

I panicked. Here I was clad in nothing less then a bra and some slacks, frozen to hell and now terrified to death because just a second ago the companion I had had for a few months in this god forsaken place where humanity had perished and would have trusted with my own life had tried to pry me from my clothes without my consent. I shivered when I noticed he was standing behind me, one of his hands tugging at my own, urging me to turn around and face his devilish handsome face.

"Trust me." He finally said when he noticed I wasn't moving anytime soon.

His lips where suddenly on my neck, kissing its way upward until it reached my ear and then he said: "Don't you trust me anymore?" He asked, his voice was husky now and his hands had found their way towards my hips.

"Yes." I answered willingly, any thought of fear long gone from my mind, and I turned around to face him.

His face light up instantly and he now wore a crocked smile on his lips. Lips, I so longed to feel with my own and that made me start chewing on my lower lip. A sudden wind picked up again and the cold crossed us like a blade, chilling us even more than before. In a second I was in his arms, my face on his chest and his hands on the small of my back.

"We have to get warmer or else we'll die." He announced. The tone in his voice was commanding and I found myself nodding in approval.

He removed his own shirt and slacks and turned in my direction, now only clad in boxers. His eyes were dark and lust filled as he regarded me. I instantly pulled the slacks down and moved towards him as if in a trance. My mind was screaming for me to stop, carefully warning what would happen if we got much further than this but I ignored it purposefully striding towards him and then finally enveloping my arms around his neck.

"Bella…" He said. His tone was warning and strained and I knew he was preventing himself from kissing me.

"What?" I asked, my voice was playful and light, astonishing us both. "Nobody will know…" I trailed off, stepping on my toes and directing my mouth towards his.

And that seemed to make something in him click and next thing I know I'm several feet away from him.

"I'll know." He answered sharply and proceeded to grab the blankets and place it carefully on the floor.

My face flamed with shame of having been rejected so I kept my mouth shut and waited till he was done. He was quick and when he was finished he told me to go sit by him. I did as he had told me and then another blanket, the warmest of them all, was covering us both. An arm wrapped around my waist and I felt myself being crushing against his chest, instantly turning my face as red as a tomato, due to the early rejection.

"Sleep, now." He ordered before placing a lingering kiss on my forehead.

I sighed inwardly and adjusted my position so I wouldn't get cramps during my sleep. Edward was already softly snoring when I had finally decided this couldn't get any more comfortable and laid my head on his chest. His breathing was calm and soothing as I found the first traces of sleep engulfing me.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, Edward was still laying next to me. My mind was a blur and I had to close my eyes first so I could get some sense into my mind and that's when the events of the previous evening folded in front of me and I found my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I had thought he was still sleeping but a quick peak at his face told me he was regarding me.

_Oh God!_

"You're awake." He said.

I nodded and tried to get up but his arms encircling my torso didn't bulge an inch. My eyes shot open in question and I saw him shrug before placing another lingering kiss on my forehead.

"This is very comfortable, don't you think?" He asked his voice mocking and cheery.

But I didn't find the time to answer because the next thing I know footsteps were heard from outside the cave.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you have enjoyed it! And again sorry for the long wait! Leave a review so I can know what you thought of this chapter, please!**_

_**And thank you for the many reviews I got from the last chapter that certainly made me want to keep writing! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, there! I'm back again with chapter eleven of my story. I'm very sorry I have taken so long to write and publish this but my inspiration has been a pain i the ass lately.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a message so I can see if it's worth finish writing this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I am nor will I ever be the author of these amazing saga. I just borrowed the characters for a while! **

The sound of the footsteps was slow, intentional, as if the owner didn't want us to hear. My breath caught in my throat when I first realized this.

_Who could it be?_

I wondered while my mind searched for anyone who could represent any danger for us both.

Edward wore a concerned expression on his face, what with furrowed brows over his half-closed eyes and the thin line of his mouth.

His hand seemed to move of its own accord as it curled around mine in an iron grip because his eyes never really left the opening of the small cave.

We were still lying on the make-shift bed of blankets he had made last night, I noted when my eyes wandered around the cave.

Somehow, Edward's small gesture of holding my hand had all but dimmed my worries from the stranger outside. I now only had the uncomfortable impression that we were being watched.

Friend or foe, I couldn't care less because I was with _him_. And he made me feel safe. It was like every time I felt myself losing it (literally), Edward was there to hold the pieces together. He was able to amend things with simple gestures, always astonishing me in the process.

Suddenly, the need to feel him was stronger, the pressure of feeling him embrace me was suffocating, like if his hands wouldn't wound up around me in the next second, I would _die_.

His hand was still wrapped around mine, I noticed, but it wasn't _enough_…

I shifted somewhat so my body could touch his and my hand detangled itself from his only to land on his chest, right over his beating heart. It pulsed wildly, probably from the adrenaline but I couldn't force myself to concentrate enough on the scenery we were currently in.

"Edward?" I called, unable to hide the sudden need in my voice. A need that had even astonished me, revealing a side of me not even I knew.

"Be very still, Bella!" He ordered in a stiff voice, alerting once again my clouded mind that we were indeed in danger.

Another moment passed without us hearing anything.

Again, my mind seemed to relax immediately and focus once more on him. For all I knew, the footsteps had been from an animal strolling by.

But Edward still seemed concern, his forehead creased and his body was stiff under my hands. I scowled internally, not liking that expression on his face.

My left hand, the one resting on his chest, travelled up his collar, brushing his neck and ended up landing on his rosy cheek. His breath was uneven and I noticed the slight blush on his cheek the moment my hand started moving. And that was all it took for him to stir away from his disturbed thoughts. His eyes bore into mine and I noticed the forest green of his irises become a shade darker.

"It's okay!" I murmured against his other cheek where my mind was apparently resting.

My body was moving on its own accord, leaving my conscious mind elsewhere. All I could now was sit back and watch the outcome of its actions.

"Bella", he said, unexpectedly, and his voice was huskier, sensual.

I moaned inwardly and then my mouth was on his. Hesitant at first first, only a single brush against his lips. Testing the waters, I guess.

I felt my lips curl into a smug smile, when his mouth covered mine in a more possessive way. His lips were rough, needing, against my own, as if he had wanted to do this ever since he saw me all those months ago.

I moaned again this time out loud, and that seemed to trick something in Edward's mind because the next thing I know, I was on my back, his hands roaming my torso and his mouth was on my neck, sucking and biting its way down.

"Well, well, well" An angsty growl sounded and Edward's hands stopped immediately.

His head shot up and it was then that I could identify the person who had so rudely interrupted us.

_James._ My mind registered.

He looked pretty much the same as the last time we saw him. The only difference was the backpack he was now carrying and the parka he wore.

All stolen things from our camp, I noted and my face hardened at the thought of him stealing from us.

"What do you want?" Edward asked as he got up ad moved in front of me. Obviously shielding me from the intruder.

"I was taking a walk in the woods", he started, irony coating his tone.

"and heard some movement inside this cave", he continued ignoring the protecting stance Edward had taken in front of meand the murderous glancehe was receiving frm both of us.

All this time he had taken on a mild stroll across the space only to stop right in front of Edward so he could finish his rambling.

"so I decided to come inside and see what was going on." He concluded smugly, a hard look on his face. No doubt, provoking Edward even more.

"Have you no shame?" I asked, my voice harsh, remembering his theft.

"For what?" He asked, feigning innocence but his eyes were malicious enough to see he knew exactly what I was talking about.

I growled and straightened. I took a deliberated step so I could stand next to Edward and face the intruder, already infuriated with his attitude.

"Stay where you are, Bella" Edward, wh had been silent till that moment, ordered, catching my idea of joining him. His tone left no room for rebellion so I stopped instantly.

"This is between me and him." He then added fiercely and I gulped, clearly terrified with the menace in Edward's voice, although it wasn't directed at me.

Two things happened then. James let a chilling laugh his lips and I shrieked due to the sound straight away.

"You think you can hurt me, kid?" James asked. His voice was mocking, provocative.

And that seemed to do it because the next moment Edward and James were on the floor, struggling to gain the upper hand in their fight.

They wrestled each other senseless, neither side showing any sign of defeat.

Every time Edward would suffer a blow from his opponent, I would find myself shrieking, while in the other times when he had the advantage, I would wish for this fight to be over.

The conflict seemed to last hours till James, in his guttural voice, started begging for mercy, clearly aware that this fight wasn't a normal one.

No it plainly wasn't because if you saw the look on Edward's face you would instantly see that he wasn't doing this to teach James a lesson.

No, it was much worse than that.

Edward was fighting to _kill_.

At first, when I heard his begging, I truly thought Edward wasn't going to let go. Only when his eyes closed and is hands released his opponent, did I realize that he was letting James go.

"Get out of here!" Edward muttered, already getting up and turning in my direction.

I closed my eyes and released the breath I had been holding, relief engulfing me entirely for the first time ever since that dreadful fight started.

**A/N: I know it was shorter than last chapter but I still hope you have liked it.**

**Chapter twelve will be up in no time, I promise. I already have it all planed in my mind.**

**Once again, thank you for the patience the readers have shown and the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing series (obviously!) :)**

* * *

I don't really know how long we sat there.

Our bodies mingled together before I finally stood up and left the small cave.

Edward followed me closely. His face had an ill tint to it and his normally green eyes were dull and at the moment downcast. He was afraid I would leave him, I noticed, after a fleeting attempt to get some privacy.

I didn't really understand but at that moment I just wanted to be alone. To feel the fresh wind in my face and contemplate what we would now. It was obvious that we couldn't stay in our current domicile.

James knew where we were and I really wasn't in the mood to face him again. I know that Edward wouldn't be so kind to him the next time that our paths crossed.

I shivered from the thought and in the next second Edward was hugging me. His arms encircled my waist and my back hit his chest forcefully.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I…I don't… I can't…" I said and in the process I turned around so that I was facing him.

His face had gained some colour since the last time I stared at him.

"What happened in there…" I started, meanwhile pointing towards the entering of the cave.

Edward closed his eyes and rested his forehead against my shoulder. It was obvious he didn't really want to talk about this. But I processed nonetheless. I had to let this out of my system.

"…can't happen again. Do you know what I felt every time James had the upper hand? Every time you let out any sound of suffering? Do you? Do you?" I asked exasperate.

I was furious with him. How could he put his own safety in risk like that? How could he be so selfish as not to think about the repercussions if he didn't survive? How could he…

And then sobs erupted from my throat, all the while I punched his chest again and again. I was letting my anger out and he was the one taking it in.

He stood there before me. His eyes were glazed over and I noticed the rim was watery.

I screamed then and pushed him on the ground. He fell and instinctively grabbed my arm. The next second we were both lying on the ground.

His face was a mere centimetre away from mine and I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled like cinnamon and pecan and I struggled to stay focus after inhaling it.

I closed my eyes and it was then that Edward brought his hand to my face and cupped my cheek tenderly.

"Bella." He sighed and then his lips captured mine.

The kiss wasn't kind, it wasn't gentle and it certainly wasn't meant to be comforting. He was rough as his hands encircled my waist and brought me flush against him. Our bodies were perfectly aligned now. His lips were soft even after his attempt to be harsh with me.

"Edward, I don't think…" I started when his lips left mine and began travelling down my neck.

"Shut up." He ordered.

My once closed eyes shut open after his demand and that's when I felt the first string of anger.

_How dare he? _

I pushed him away but still his arms encircled me.

"Let go of me!" I was the one doing the orderings now, I noticed with disdain.

He released me then and I got hastily up. He tried to follow me but I stopped him with an outstretched palm.

"Leave me alone." I stipulated angrily and turned around.

My feet turned right and left. They took me deeper into the forest, further away from the cave. Further away from him. I was fuming and at the same time flustering.

I didn't know what to think. Should I be angry or pleased? Should I go back or run away. I didn't know. I was torn.

On the one hand I was content Edward had showed signs of affection towards me but on the other hand I knew I still felt a sudden dread from the fight and what my companion for the past months could become.

I sat on a fallen tree branch for a while. It was thick and had all sorts of greeneries all over it. I knew my clothes would get stained and if we were still in the civilized world I know I would get angry. Now, I couldn't have cared less.

I had never been a shallow person but I liked to feel good about myself. I always took a last unnecessary look at the mirror before I left the house so that I was sure my hair wasn't sticking out in odd ways.

My hair was filthy now, my brown curls had turned a shade darker and I knew my once translucent skin was now marred with cuts and all sort of injuries.

Leaving in the jungle away from civilization was never a good choice for a person like me.

I needed a shower, I contemplated.

It wasn't long before the rain picked up again and I was forced to move from my current spot.

I got up and started my way towards the cave.

Secretly, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to return back home. I had never been very coordinated in my home town even though I had lived there since I was born.

The chances of getting to a small, almost hidden, cave in the middle of the woods were less than favourable.

I closed my eyes in concentration trying to clear my thoughts and remember the way back.

Curiously, and thankfully, my feet, unlike my mind, seemed to still remember the path I had taken a few hours ago and after a few minutes of desperation and worry I managed to get there safely.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when the opening of the cave came into sight. I took small steps towards the cave till I stood in front of the small opening.

I didn't know what I was expecting to see but it certainly wasn't the scenery that stood before me. The cave was empty. I let out a tired breath when I first realised this. Edward, obviously worried about my hasty departure, went out looking for me.

I sighed unenthusiastically and sat down by the entry.

I rested my face on my knees and waited. I tried to think what I would say to him when he returned from his wild goose chase but I clearly wasn't ready to talk about what happened.

My head was a mess and every time about anything Edward related my mind became strangely blanc.

I was torn and despite my growing feelings for him, I really didn't know what to do and what to expect from this intriguing relationship we had developed.

Everything was a mess, I finally concluded and consequently my hands came up to my cheek to wipe away the tears that had started falling after my previous musings.

It had darken by now and Edward still hadn't returned.

I wondered briefly if he could be lost somewhere in the middle of this jungle and instantly my heart clenched at the thought.

To think that he could be lost because I suddenly had needed a few moments alone send me to a worried frenzy and I deliberated the thought of searching for him.

The idea was quickly put aside. I knew that Edward wasn't the type of guy to get lost, he simply had felt the need to be alone too. I assured myself inconvincibly.

A few more hours passed before my stomach growled from lack of nurture. I sighed and hastily got up and entered the cave.

It was then that I noticed a very distinguishing change in the small cave.

Half of the many bags we had been carrying were gone and his sleeping bag no longer lay next to mine.

His stuff was gone.

_He_ was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me... .**


End file.
